


Wendip Week 2017 day 4: The gang finds out

by nautiscarader



Series: Nautiscarader's Wendip Week 2017 [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Just a short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautiscarader/pseuds/nautiscarader
Summary: Mabel tries to prove herself that Dipper dates Wendy. But, do they? Or is she just an obsessed shipper?





	Wendip Week 2017 day 4: The gang finds out

Pacifica Northwest entered the Mystery Shack somewhat cautiously, hoping she won't bump into too many tourists or other weirdos that often visited the Pines' house. Despite her change of mind, she still preferred a bit different kind of company, and so far only Mabel Pines satisfied her criteria. Her wish was granted, since apart from Melody, sitting behind the counter, there was not a living soul in sight.

\- Uhm, hello. - she spoke, getting the attention of the lady - Have you seen Mabel?  
\- Oh, hi, Pacifica, nice to see you again. - Melody smiled - She's on the rooftop, doing something with Dipper's telescope, come and join her.

Melody moved away the curtains hiding the ladder and trap-door to the roof. Pacifica stared at the wonky contraption for a moment, before she realised that Melody actually suggested this being the best way to get to the roof. A bit scary moment of climbing later, Pacifica found herself on the rooftop balcony, made from several wooden trays linked together, and saw her friend staring through a large telescope at something in the distance.

\- Uh, Mabel, what are you doing?  
\- Shh! I'm watching Dipper and Wendy. I've been keeping an eye on them all the Summer, and I think they are finally dating! - Mabel answered without taking her eye from the telescope.  
\- How can you be sure? Has Dipper said anything about it?  
\- He just mentioned that meadow over there... And I think I'm gonna explode if I don't know if the two are together. - Mabel turned to her friend - Paz, he's my brother, and he's been in love with Wendy for, like, forever.  
\- Okay, here's a crazy idea: if you want to spy on them, why not, you know, follow them? - Pacifica raised her brow, shifting her eyes a bit, as her mind wandered to the "this will earn me a bell" territory.  
\- I can't, Dipper left traps for me to fall in, look!  
  
Mabel pointed the telescope a few dozen feet closer, and calibrated the lenses for a close-up. Looking through the eyepiece, Pacifica saw that the perimeter around the glade was covered with sheets of paper, stuck crudely into the bushes, with written phrases like " _Boy-bands are all fake"_ , "P _ick your favourite sweater. JUST ONE, no cheating_ " or " _The statement on the back of this piece of paper is false_ ".

\- He pretty much made the entire area impenetrable for me! - Mabel sighed, leaning on the slanted roof. - Bee-Tee-Double-U, Paz, do you think he was serious? Are all boy-bands fake?  
\- Uh... - Pacifica stared with some consternation at her friend, trying to come up with a delicate answer - I, I don't know, my parents didn't let me listen to them.  
\- Hi!  
  
Two other heads, one on top the other popped through the hatch. Candy and Grenda waved at Mabel, surprised a bit to find Pacifica as well.

\- I guess we all want to find out what our Dipper is doing with Wendy all the time?  
  
Candy leaned on the roof, and mimicking Mabel's position, rolled to her, only to give her a high-five. The two girls moved aside quickly, once they saw Grenda attempting the same move.

\- Yeah, I've been watching them for like an hour, but all they do is TALK! Who goes on a date to talk?  
\- Maybe it's because they're not dating. - Pacifica suggested - Have you considered that possibility?  
\- NEVER! - Mabel shouted and glued herself back to her brother's telescope.  
\- Guys, what if they both love each other, but don't know about it? We will need to help them! - Grenda exclaimed  
\- That's what I've been thinking as well - Mabel added, giving her friend chance to look through the telescope - Dipper acts all high and smarty, but he's such a dummy sometimes, he wouldn't be able to spot if Wendy was hitting on him.  
\- I think they're just sitting there.

Grenda watched Dipper's and Wendy's backs, as they talking passionately about something, sitting on a large log. They didn't look like they were heads over heels in love with each other; Mabel, Candy, and even Pacifica had to agree, once she was enticed to take a look as well.

\- Oh, I just want to know... - Mabel sighed under her breath - Look, dummy, look at all the flowers, just grab them, and tell you love her!  
\- Oh, that would be so romantic! - Candy and Grenda sighed, leaving Pacifica to roll her eyes.  
\- She's a lumberjack, does she even like flowers?  
\- Wait, girls, they just moved closer to each other!  
  
As if on command, Cendy, Grenda and Pacifica rushed to the telescope, trying to see if Dipper actually made that bold (for his standards) move.

\- Girls, honestly, I expected more from you.

The four girls flinched when they heard Melody's voice behind their backs. Standing with crossed arms by the open hatch, the plump co-manager of The Mystery Shack was giving them a stern, judgemental look.

\- Uh, hi Melody! It's beautiful day for... star-watching? Bird-gazing? - Mabel exchanged nervous looks with her friends, trying, up to no avail to find a plausible excuse.  
\- Mabel, I hoped that at least you would understand Dipper's emotions. - Melody sighed, placing her hand on her shoulder - Don't you think he and Wendy want to be alone? I know that you want your brother and friend to be happy, but... given what they have been through, the best thing you can do for them is to give them some privacy.  
\- I think they're about to kiss.  
  
In a split of a second, Candy was pushed aside from the eyepiece, as Melody frantically grabbed the telescope.

\- Come on, girl, you can do it! Just grab the nerd and give him the time oh his- Oh, darn it, she just wiped something from his face...  
  
Melody turned around, finding all four girls smiling smugly at her in triumphant fashion, very similar to the way she looked at them a moment ago. The girls, forming a semi-circle around her, all stepped forward, properly trapping Melody red-handed (or red-eyed).

\- So, what happened to "leave them alone", Melody? - Mabel raised her brow.  
\- Right, girls... Maybe I was fangirling a teensy-bit too.

One by one, Pacifica, Candy and Grenda raised their brows as well.

\- Okay, I fangirled a lot. Guilty as charged. - she put her hand over her heart - But, in all fairness, we should leave them alone.

Silence fell between the five women, until Melody spoke again.

\- Okay, one last time. Dibs!  
  
Melody quickly pointed the telescope to the same glade, battling with the overwhelming sense of guilt building in her guts. But to her surprise, the log Wendy and Dipper were sitting on was empty, with no sign of either of the two anywhere near it.

\- Where are they? - Melody moved the telescope to the sides, before each girl, in turn, tried finding the not-couple.  
\- Oh, we missed them!  
\- They probably went to Wendy's house anyway. - Pacifica snorted - They both like movies with no colour, or something equally boring.  
\- How would you know that? - Mabel asked, getting only a bit of crimson blush on Pacifica's cheeks as a response.  
\- Or... or maybe they kissed, but Dipper did something wrong, and they broke up instantly? - Grenda whimpered - And we missed both the happiest, and saddest day of their lives!  
\- Girls!  
  
Melody's voice once again silenced the squabbling quartet, bringing their attention to her.

\- Girls, I think we indulged in our gossipy needs enough. - she placed the lid over the lens of the telescope and folded it. - We all like to imagine our friends being happy together, but well, maybe they're not ready. I mean, I've been keeping Wendy's company all the year, and... Between us, I don't know if the two are going to be a couple, as much as we'd want it.

The girls all let out a collective groan, though Melody couldn't help notice that Mabel was the only one truly sad about it.

\- Hey, maybe they will be one day, who knows? - Melody cheered them up - But I think it would be the best if they told us about it _themselves_. And we should be happy about them having fantastic friendship, even if they are not dating.  
  
After exchanging looks, the girls nodded, somewhat despondently, and followed Melody down the ladder to the shack, awaiting Dipper and Wendy's return. Before closing the trap, Melody squinted her eyes, and threw one last glimpse to the far-away glade, trying to find the silhouette of either of her friends', but once again, she saw nothing.

* * *

  
  
A few hundred feet away, behind the massive overthrown log, Dipper Pines hesitantly had to break a lengthy kiss in order to breathe. On the other hand, it gave him another chance to look into seductive, green eyes of his girlfriend, lying underneath him on the grassy meadow, her gorgeous hair spread like an angelic, red halo around her head. He couldn't move too high up; her arms and legs clenched around his body locked it tightly close to hers, allowing the two hormone-driven teenagers to savour the intimate closeness of each other as much as possible.

\- Wendy... - Dipper gasped, trying to focus his mind on something different than Wendy's voluptuous body - How long do you think we can hide it?  
\- I don't know, and I don't care. - she replied quickly, bringing him into another, lengthy passionate kiss.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/163557099320/wendip-week-2017-day-4-the-gang-finds-out)) and FF ([x](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12592108/1/Wendip-Week-2017-day-4-The-gang-finds-out))


End file.
